


Migraine

by Typo_King_Koi



Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Copter is worried, Headaches & Migraines, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kim is just in pain, Love Confessions, M/M, Tags Are Hard, what are even tags here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 01:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19589797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo_King_Koi/pseuds/Typo_King_Koi
Summary: What Kimmon thought was a light headache from stress grows into a terrible migraine.How would he cope with the pain?





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these guys  
> Don't @ me  
> It's incredible how active I am recently

It all started just before they were about to go live. Just a light pain in his temple that he quickly brushed off. Nothing to worry about, after all it could be because of the stress.

So Kimmon being the amazing leader he was, greeted everyone loudly and proudly to the show. But as time was passing, the headache was growing stronger and stronger, making even his own voice too much to bear.

Trying not to show that something was wrong he pushed through it. To ease the pain he drunk a lot of water, what actually helped just a little. He was afraid that someone will notice, as he progressively was more quiet, but even if someone did, they kept it to themselves. And he was silently thanking whatever gods there were for that.

He almost couldn’t believe he made it till the end, everything was just too loud and too bright, so it was a great effort to not just clasp his ears under his hands and close eyes as tight as possible, just to block everything out.

They said their goodbyes and the show was finally over. At this point Kimmon’s head was about to explode. They all walked to the backroom resting on the couches, chatting with one another. Kim choose the farthest corner of the room and sat there on the chair, head immediately hanging low, hands making their way to his temples. He felt dizzy. Even with now closed eyes the world seemed like it was spinning. He pressed his palms harder against his head, trying to stop the sharp pain, but it was not working at all.

It hurt so much.

He didn’t noticed that the room went quiet and his friends were shooting him concerned looks, or that someone walked closer to him.

It only came to him when he felt someone’s fingers on his own and a soft voice calling his name.

“P’Kim? What’s wrong?”

Kimmon slowly looked up, just to meet Copter’s anxious eyes.

He wanted to say he’s fine, but at this point he couldn’t lie. It was too much.

“Headache” he murmured and winced at his own voice.

Younger noticed. He crouched down in front of him.

“Is it that bad?” he lowered his voice as much as he could, but enough to still be heard.

Kimmon only nodded, avoiding saying anything, just to maybe not trigger more pain.

Copter returned the gesture, showing that he understood and then he quietly told him to wait a little, then he stood up and walked off somewhere. But Kim wasn’t sure where, he couldn’t focus on anything.

He felt someone small sitting on the arm of the chair and then someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Bas. He tried to be supportive even though he wasn’t sure how to help.

Tee and Tae also came closer, but decided to maintain the distance, so Kim wouldn’t feel crowded.

Soon there was a familiar presence back in front of him, so he fluttered his eyes back open, not being sure when he closed them before. There was Copter, yet again, crouching there.

“I talked to the manager” he started putting hands on Kim’s knees “There is an empty, quiet room at the back where you can rest until you feel better” a little reassuring smile made its way on younger’s face “I also have some medicine for you”

Kimmon only nodded at him. He just wanted to be away from all the loud noises. His headache was only growing stronger, if it was even possible, to the point that he was on the verge of tears.

Copter grabbed his hand and pulled him up, Kimmon let himself be dragged by the younger through the building, until they arrived to their destination.

It was a small dark room, with only a little dim lamp on that was giving enough light so they wouldn’t crash into anything, if there was something there in the first place. The room was almost empty, except few boxes in the corner, a desk, a lamp and a couch.

They walked inside, closing door behind, making the place even darker. It was welcoming for Kimmon. No irritating light or sound.

He was lead to sit on the couch, then Copter gave him a bottle of water and a pill to swallow.

“Just take it and you’ll feel better in a couple of minutes” he whispered.

Kimmon followed what the other said, in process drinking almost half the bottle in one go. He desperately wanted the medicine to work immediately. The pain was just too much.

Copter stood besides him unsure what to do with himself, but when he tried to silently walk away he was stopped by Kimmon grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t go” he plead and pulled Copter down, so he sat beside him, then he hugged younger, hardly pressing his face to the latter’s shoulder.

“P’?” Copter was a bit stunned by the sudden action, but didn’t pull away.

“It hurts so much” he whispered, his voice breaking softly. Tears welled up again in his eyes and this time he let them out, crying silently against the younger.

He felt ashamed for acting like that, but it was unbearable at this point. He never had a headache like that before, so he didn’t know how to deal with all of this. Copter put his arms around him and hesitantly run fingers through his hair and when Kimmon sighed, relaxing a little he did it more firmly, massaging his scalp in hope to lighten the pain.

After a while Kimmon seemed to calm down and relax completely. Copter was sure he fell asleep, that’s why he was startled when he heard the other speak.

“Thank you Copgi”

“Ah—It’s okay P’Kim.”

They moved away a bit, so they were now just sitting really close to each other.

“Sorry for being a baby and crying” he tried to joke, but his voice still made his wince from saying it too loud.

“Don’t say that P’, it’s okay. I’m glad I could help you feel better. You made me really worried, you know? When you suddenly became much more quiet on the show, I knew something was wrong”

“Was I that obvious?”

Copter thought for a second “I don’t think so? I think others noticed only at the end”

“And you?”

“Somewhere half through the show?”

Kimmon’s eyes widened “How?”

“You winced at your own voice, multiple times and you just had this troubled look on your face when you thought no one saw you”

“Wait, how did you saw that?” older male asked curious.

Copter looked down suddenly. He was glad the place was dark, because his face was surely red when he muttered the next sentence.

“I just… look at you… a lot… so… I can tell… “

Kimmon blinked few times, trying to confirm that what he heard was actually true.

“You look at me? A lot? Why?” Kimmon couldn’t actually find a good reason for that at this moment.

“Because I like you?”

What Copter said sounded more like a question than a statement and he wanted to smack himself for saying that. Why did he say that?

It was quiet for a while. Neither of them knew how to react.

“You… “Kim finally broke the silence “You… like me? “

Nod.

“As it like-like?”

Another nod.

“So you have a crush on me?”

He agreed again.

And it was now Kim’s time to blush.

Copter just confessed to him.

The best part?

He also liked him. But he couldn’t believe that Cop just casually slipped something like that. It was not like him.

His brain was enough frayed from the migraine he had before to process things faster so it actually took him a while to come to his senses.

“I’m sorry P’, It’s fine if you don’t like me, I mean I was prepared to never tell you anyway so it’s really fine and you know we can just be friends like before and it’s—”

“I like you too Copgi”

There was a sharp inhale “What”

Kimmon smiled widely “I like you too”

“Really?”

“Yes”

They stared at each other, smiles growing on both of their faces. Then they laughed together. Well it was more of a chuckle, because Kim was not fully recovered yet.

Then Kimmon launched himself into Copter, flipping him on his back and hugging him tightly, happy like a child.

“P’! What was that for?”

“I’m just happy” he snuggled closer to the younger, still not moving from laying on top of him.

“But you’re heavy P’”

Kimmon whined “But you’re so comfortable to lay on~”

“P’ you’re gonna crush me though”

Kim sighed and moved them so now they were lying on their sides, noses almost touching, so they won’t fall off the couch.

They stared into each other’s eyes again. The closeness making their faces hot.

“Hey, Cop”

Younger hummed.

“If you like me, and I like you… “ he took a breath”… Can you be my boyfriend now? “

Copter nodded eagerly “Yes. Absolutely. No objections here”

Kimmon smiled warmly, and started to close the distance between them.


End file.
